lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fiery Revolt
Availability This is a followup from the quest Into the Abyss. It may be beneficial to have all nine Salia - you need to complete specific quests to get them, see their pages or spoiler box below for more details. Talk to the Royotian Soldier in The Firestone pub and then Priam in the Royotia Castle to start the quest. This quest becomes unavailable after leaving the Aqueducts. Here's the list of quests needed to acquire all the Salia: *Into the Abyss: Manoryll Salia *After a Day's Work...: Shend Salia *Blooming Flower, Singing Bird: Aes Salia *Bravery and Loyalty: Mano Salia *The Losing Game: Ves Salia *The Rainbow Bond: Manryn Salia *Slumber of the Lost Fragment: Aen Salia *The Standoff: Tak Salia *The Wanderer: Vys Salia Quest Details The Flame Guardian will fuse the Crimson Shards (Salia) into three items. If you only have some of the shards, each item will be exchanged for three specific Crimson Shards: *Takshend, the shield of flame (Aen Salia, Shend Salia and Tak Salia), *Vespe, the sword of flame (Aes Salia, Ves Salia and Vys Salia) and *Manrynell, the flame bangle (Mano Salia, Manoryll Salia and Manryn Salia). Afterwards you are thrown into a battle with Vespalia. You don't have to equip any of the items to defeat him. Reward * Pivasalia Dialogues Athlum gossip: :Pleasant Young Man: "No one knows what's going on inside the volcano, and no one knows how to find out... But, the Marquis of Royotia might have some ideas... ...That's the story, anyway." :Bartender: "He's the one with the magnificent mustache, right? Any man that takes such incredible care of his facial hair has got to know a secret or two." :Pleasant Young Man: "Huh, never figured you for a bear chaser." Balterossa gossip: :Bartender's Daughter: "No one knows anything about what's going on inside the volcano... But, the Marquis of Royotia might have some ideas. That's the latest news, daddy." :Bartender: "It seems the volcano has not ceased being dangerous. I know you don't have a reason to go there, but you are still forbidden to go to the volcano!" :Bartender's Daughter: "O-Okay..." Celapaleis gossip: :Gossipy Girl: "No one knows anything about the stuff going on inside the volcano, nor does anyone know how to find out... But, the Marquis of Royotia might have some ideas... That's the latest scoop, anyway!" :Bartendress: "Certainly the Marquis will have some sort of plan." :Gossipy Girl: "Wonder what it is? Probably "kill it with fire"!" Elysion gossip: : Mysterious Part-Timer: "No one knows what's going on inside the volcano. But lords have their ways of finding things out- no matter how impossible. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "How would a lord know something a scientist doesn't even know?" : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...They have their ways." Royotia gossip: :Passionate Miner: "No one knows anything about the stuff going on inside the volcano, nor does anyone know how to find out... Maybe Marquis Priam knows something? An' that's the story!" :Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Inside the volcano! I've never seen it and thus have nothing to say about it. Next!" :Passionate Miner: "I guess most people haven't seen the inside of a volcano..." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "No one knows what's going on inside the volcano, and no one knows how to find out... But, the Marquis of Royotia might have some ideas... ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "Just like Mama used to say, the key to victory is the red stones! Gahahahaha!" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "There are no means to research the dangers that lie within a volcano, sir. But lords have their ways of finding things out-no matter how impossible. Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "Volcanoes and danger! My two favorite things in the world!" : Mercenary With a Past: "I couldn't have said it better myself, sir!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "There are no ways to research the dangers hidden insdie volcanoes, but lords have their ways of finding things out- no matter how impossible. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? Lords can get their hands on anything, which includes any information they need." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" In the Firestone pub... : Royotian Soldier: ""Rush Sykes. Marquis Priam of Royotia requests the honor of your presence at your first convenience. He awaits you at the Royotia Castle." So we head to the castle. : Priam: "Will you see the Flame Guardian?" :: Rush: "Nah, it's okay." :: Priam: '"I see." : or: :: Rush: "Sure, I'll go." :: Priam: " I see. Then, go." In Lavafender... : Flame Guardian: "Ahh... This glimmer... Would you show it to me? Undoubtedly, this is one of the Crimson Shards. I can sense the power throbbing within it." If you have the Aen, Shend, and Tak Salia: : Flame Guardian: "Takshend, the shield of flame. This shield was forged with prayers to protect its bearer from harm. Even the strongest of blows will be softened by this shield of wings." If you have the Aes, Ves, and Vys Salia: : Flame Guardian: "Vespe, the sword of flame. This blade is made from the talons of one split by the contrary emotions of anger and sorrow. Its bite is as harsh as the pain of those feelings." If you have the Mano, Manoryll, and Manryn Salia: : Flame Guardian: "Manrynell, the flame bangle. Fire is controlled only by fire itself. This bangle is made of a proud soul, pure as the flames' crimson light." If you have collected all 9 Salia, she will tell you a story: : Flame Guardian:"You have collected the shield, sword, and bangle now. Thank you very much. If you would listen, I would speak the truth of Royotia's past, how it came to be as it is. Of the living, only I am left who knows this story. Long ago, in what would be eventually called Royotia, there were twin birds. One was called Vespalia, the other, Pivasalia. The twin birds were as old as the world itself, and the pair had fought for longer than memories existed. After an eternity, it seemed their conflict was to come to a conclusion. Vespalia was about to take Pivasalia's life... Through some stroke of luck, Pivasalia was saved by a young man passing by. Indebted to the youth, Pivasalia began to grant him wishes. He needed a weapon, so it gave up its talons. To shield the youth from fire, it gave its wings. To master the flames, it gave him its soul. By shaving away at the life the man had saved, Pivasalia allowed him to destroy every obstacle in his path. Thus, the youth became the first ruler of that land, and named it Royotia. By the time, Pivasalia had given almost all it was to the man. Without the ability to even defend itself, it was confronted by Vespalia. Just as Vespalia's victory seemed apparent, the man returned, bearing the sword of talons, the shield of wings, and the bangle of soul. Pivasalia finally had regained its strength. At that instant, Vespalia's fangs ripped the man in two. Seeing this, Pivasalia felt a bottomless sorrow matched only by its endless rage. This strength let it seal Vespalia within the flames. However, the seal was not complete. There was still not power enough to completely seal Vespalia away. Knowing that far in the future, the seal would break, Pivasalia looked at the man's corpse and swore to dedicate itself to his town. Thus, in preparation for what it knew must come, it plucked its feathers, cut its talons and transformed them all to small, red stones. That finished, the bird's spirit flew deep beneath the man's kingdom, to stand vigil over where Vespalia was sealed. And there the story ends. By now, it seems no different from any other tale. Still, it pleases me that it could finally be told. Thank you." : Flame guardian: "Once you are fully prepared, please let me know." You will be prompted to check Rush's equipment. : Flame guardian: "You are the only thing standing between Royotia and certain destruction. Are you prepared to face Vespalia?" :: Rush: "Still got something to do..." :: Flame Guardian: "Understood. When your preparations are complete, return to me." : or: :: Rush: "I need to return to Royotia." :: Flame Guardian: "I see...you exercise caution; that is wise. Still, time grows short. Return as soon as you can!" : or: :: Rush: "Ready as I'll ever be..." :: Flame Guardian: " Understood. If that is what you decide, I will stand by you. Then, go!" After defeating Vespalia. : Flame Guardian: "Thank you for all you've done. Now, the town he worked so hard to build will not be destroyed... My job here is complete as well. For your help, please take this." Back in Royotia. : Priam: "Ohh, you've defeated Vespalia, have you? I am incredibly thankful. The guardian disappeared as well? Ahh.... She, too, will forever have our thanks." Quest Log # Vespalia's been purged. Royotia is competely safe! The girl seemed really happy about that before she went off somewhere. Category:Quests